


Life of a Squib

by UhReid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhReid/pseuds/UhReid
Summary: Argus Filch, Hogwarts’ Caretaker, was born a squib; this fact is undoubtedly the cause of his bitter existence. His life is afflicted by the pain in knowing there is magic in the world, but not being able to touch it.
Relationships: Argus Filch/Irma Pince
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“Give that back!” Argus screeched, jumping and flailing incessantly towards the small model car bobbing up and down in the air.

“What’re you going to do about?” His brother laughed, waving his wand about, flinging the automobile every which way, “You pathetic _squib_.”

“Andonis Diometris Filch!” Diana, the boys’ mother, stormed into the backyard, “No magic outside of school and _certainly_ no using that word in this household!” She cupped the boy’s face in her hands, “Do you hear me?”

“Yes, Mum,” He dropped his wand to his side with a scowl, sending the toy car onto the grass with a thud.

“Give me your wand.”

“But _Mummy!”_

“But Mummy nothing! _Now_ Andonis!” He reluctantly slammed the wooden stick into her hand and stormed off into the house.

Argus’ jaw clenched as he imagined casting all the spells he would’ve learned his first year at Hogwarts, which he would've just completed (alongside his brother completing third year) had he not been forced to muggle school due to his ‘lack of magic’.

“Sweetheart, come here.” She wrapped her arms around still-fuming Argus. “What do you say when I get back from work tomorrow we go out for ice cream?”

He frowned up at her. “Without Andy?”

“I’ll see what I can do,” she ruffled his sandy hair and turned to head back into the house, “Oh, and don’t forget that the Pinces are coming over for your birthday on Friday.”

Argus grinned. How could he forget?

xxx

“Argus!” Irma Pince stumbled into the room cradling a large box, her parents following closely behind.

“Penelope, Theodore, thank you for coming!” Diana greeted the two, waving the kids upstairs to Argus’ room.

Irma gently placed the box onto Argus’ bed and clapped her hands together. “Well… what are you waiting for? Open it!”

Argus excitedly sat down beside the box and lifted its lid. Irma sat down beside him with wide eyes and an even wider grinn. “So, what do you think?”

“I- I…” Argus couldn’t help himself from smiling.

“Her name is Mrs. Norris!” She was a dusty-colored cat, rather small and scrawny, but there was a glistening in her fiery eyes as if she was delighted to finally meet the boy Irma had told her so much about.

Argus raised an eyebrow, “How did you decide on that?”

“From Jane Austen’s _Mansfield Park!”_ She lit up but wasn’t met by any indication of understanding from Argus. “Have you not read it before?” He shook his head, and she frowned playfully. “I’ll lend it to you sometime.”

“Mum is gonna go ballistic when she finds out about her,” Andonis stood in the doorway with a mischievous look plastered on his face.

“Andy!” Argus sprang off his bed. “ _Please_ don’t tell her!”

“How’re you gonna stop me?” He smirked and turned to leave before being struck by a stream of light.

“ _Silencio!_ ” 

Andonis stood there, stunned.

“He won’t tell her,” Irma simpered, “Will you, Andy?”

He opened his mouth to speak, his brow furrowing as no sound came out. His eyes widened as he continued to move his mouth to no avail. Irma’s expression, however, remained fixed- one eyebrow cocked over a smirk. “ _Will you?_ ”

He shook his head with vigor and another wave of her wand granted him his voice back, though he didn’t dare let out another peep before scurrying back to his room.

“That’s how we’ll keep Mrs. Norris quiet too, if you like?” She offered and with a nod from Argus a stream of light fell over the kitten. Mrs. Norris looked equally as shocked as Andy when she opened her mouth to meow.

“Three years over there and I swear all he can do is make things float around,” Argus smiled, scratching Mrs. Norris’ chin as she curled up on his lap. “Either he’s as big of an idiot as I think he is, or you’re just brilliant.”

“I wouldn’t say brilliant,” Irma blushed and flicked her wand, lifting a book off of Argus’ desk.

“But I thought you weren’t supposed to do magic outside of school?”

“They don’t care enough to enforce a few spells, here and there. Bigger things to worry about in the Wizarding World, I suppose.”

Argus sighed as he moved himself and the cat onto the floor. “Tell me all about it, would you?”

“It’s fantastic, it really is.” She took her spot right beside him, running a hand over Mrs. Norris’ back. “I don’t even know where to begin! The only thing that’d make it better would be if you could be there.”

“I’ll find a way,” Argus turned to face her, and the air between them grew stale. “I can’t just be magic-less, right?” Irma’s smile faded, but he asked again. “Right?” 

“I just don’t know, Argus. My mum says that sometimes…”

He turned back towards the opposite wall. “No! I can’t just be a… a squib,”

“No, of course not.” Irma sat up and looked at him, “You’re just-”

“Dinner!” Diana called from the kitchen; the two of them stood in silence.

“I didn’t mean that,” Irma whispered as they walked down the stairs, “I know you’ll find a way to get to Hogwarts.”

“Happy birthday, Argus!” Penelope greeted them as they took their seats around the table.

“Thanks!” He smiled and grabbed the bowl of mashers in the center.

“Ah, wait for your brother!” His mother scolded, removing the bowl from his hands and drawing a pout from his face.

Andonis eventually slinked into the dining room, taking a gulp before sitting across from Irma.

Argus smirked and once again grabbed the potatoes.

So, Irma,” Diana began, “How was your first year at school?”

“Oh it was amazing!” Her eyes lit up, “I can’t wait to go back!”

“I’m so glad to hear that! What house did you get placed in, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Ravenclaw!”

“A whole family of Ravenclaws?” Diana looked at Penelope and Theodore with a smile, “Well, we’ve got a full house of Slytherins, ourselves!”

Argus made a point of clearing his throat and a hush fell over the group as they scraped their plates and helped themselves to seconds.

“Any classes you’re particularly enjoying, Irma?” Diana tried to fill the silence.

Irma glanced over at Argus before starting. “I’ve found both Transfiguration and Charms to be-”

“Can we _not_ talk about this right now?” Argus banged his silverware down onto the table.

“I’m sorry, darling.” Diana’s forehead creased. “If I’d realized it was upsetting you I wouldn’t have brought it up.”

“Great, well it is… upsetting me,” He started down at his plate.

Everyone around the table stayed as still as they could, not wanting to break the silence that had befallen the group once again.

“Well, I’ll go get the cake.” Diana excused herself and scurried into the kitchen.

“I think I’ll help,” Penelope followed her in, leaving Theodore behind, who quickly departed into the backyard for a cigar.

Argus frowned down at his mashers, swirling them around with his fork.

“I could teach you,” Irma whispered into his ear, “How to use magic.”

“Do you think that’d work?” He looked up at her hopefully.

“It’s worth a shot, isn’t it?”

Argus beamed as Diana walked back into the room, carefully balancing his birthday cake, with 12 lit candles, in her arms. Theodore came back inside and everyone sat down around the table once again before reciting “Happy Birthday”.

Argus squeezed his eyes shut, took a deep breath, _I wish I were a wizard,_ and blew out his candles.

xxx

Mrs. Norris stretched herself out on Argus’ worn comforter, blinking into the early morning rays that flitted through his window.

“Boys, I’m headed to work,” Diana yelled upstairs to their rooms, “There’s leftover casserole in the fridge and don’t forget that Irma is coming over at three!”

“Thanks Mum!” Andonis yelled back.

“You’re welcome,” Diana muttered under her breath as she made her way out the door, stacking files and important documents in her arms with her briefcase under her shoulder.

Argus paced around his room, Mrs. Norris following behind him.

“Today’s the day,” he said to her in a whisper. 

Mrs. Norris looked skeptically up at him as if she knew something he didn’t.

“It’ll work,” he told her. “It has to!”

Andonis one again appeared in the doorway. “Even if she wasn’t enchanted she wouldn’t be able to talk to you.”

“She knows what I’m saying, though.” He scooped her up off of the floor. “You can see it in her eyes!”

“For goodness sakes Argus,” Andonis rolled his eyes smugly, “You’re such a child!”

Mrs. Norris fixed her eyes on the older brother, making him squirm under her gaze. “I- I’m going to go warm up the casserole.”

Argus scratched Mrs. Norris’ head, drawing a purr from her. “I’m not sure what I’d do without you.” He grinned at her and set her down on the old wooden flooring. She looked up at him with a cunning smile, as if to say ‘I’m not sure either’.

Argus ran down the stairs and skidded into the kitchen upon hearing the casserole come out of the oven. The two brothers sat down across from each other at the dining room table, and began eating without a word to one another.

Andonis heaved a sigh. “Argus, I’m- I’m sorry that your feelings got hurt.”

“When?” His brother frowned.

“When I called you a… squib.” He shrugged.

“I know.” the younger brother smiled softly.

Andonis’ face scrunched up. “Well I reckon I’ll apologize less often if you’re gonna take it like that.” 

Argus let out a chuckle and shook his head. After a pause, he whispered, “But besides, I’m not one.”

“What do you mean?”

“Irma’s going to teach me some spells today!” His eyes sparkled.

“You know that’s not going to work, right?”

“Of course it is!” Argus objected. “There’s no way it won’t!”

“Argus-”

“You’re just afraid I’ll be better than you!” His hands slapped against the table as he shot out of his seat.

“That’s not what I’m saying!” Andonis called, but Argus had already slammed his bedroom door shut.

“Argus…” Andonis knocked on his little brother’s door.

“I’m not speaking to you.”

“Please, I just don’t want you to get too excited.” He laid his hand against the dark wood before retreating back into his room.

The only thing that drew Argus out of his bed was the knock on the door, rousing the butterflies in his stomach. He flew down the stairs, skidding to a halt in front of the entryway to compose himself.

“Irma!” He greeted, opening the door and ushering his guest inside, “Lovely to see you again!”

“And you,” She snickered, “Shall we head out back?”

“Great!” They raced each other to the large green space, fenced in by a wall of greenery.

“So you’ll have to use my wand which may not work,” she warned, pulling it out of her back pocket. 

Argus carefully extended his palm and she placed it in his hand. They both stood there silently, waiting for something to happen.

“Is that a good thing?” Argus questioned after several moments of only chirping birds and the sway of leaves in the summer breeze.

Irma shrugged, “Can’t be bad… okay.” She stopped to think. “The first spell I learned was very simple. Just move the wand in a loop pattern and say ‘Lumos’.”

Argus did as she instructed but to no avail. He tried again, and once more, but nothing happened.

“Hmm… Let me try.” She grabbed the wand back, and swished it in a loop pattern, “ _Lumos_.”

The tip of the wand immediately illuminated.

“Woah!” The corners of Argus’ mouth turned up. “Can I try again?”

“Of course!” She smiled. “Just concentrate really hard this time… _Nox_.” The wand went out and switched hands once again.

Argus squeezed his eyes shut and shouted ‘lumos’, waving the wand in a dramatic loop. He opened his eyes hopefully, but was once again greeted with darkness. He bit his lower lip.

“It’s probably just the wand.” Irma tried to comfort him, resting her hand on his back.

He shook his head and his lip started to tremble. “Thanks for trying,” he sniffed, and ran back into the house.

He hurried back into his room, locking the door behind him. Into his bed he went, followed quickly by Mrs. Norris with a concerned look in her eyes.

“What am I supposed to do now?” He asked her, tears slipping down his cheeks. She nuzzled up against his side, purring softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 years later, Argus is 18 years old, etc.

_6 years later_

Argus heaved his bag over his shoulder, stacked a few final papers into his arms, and carefully shut out his office light with his elbow.

He headed into the street, the sun already set behind the horizon; the street was empty, rush hour already passed. Argus walked alongside it, slowly making the short journey home.

“You stay at that office far too late, young man,” his mother nagged as he walked through the door.

“If I ever want to get promoted from ‘personal assistant’ I’ll have to be the last person to leave that building for the next year, at least,” he called over his shoulder as he started up the staircase to his room.

“Not so fast Argus!” She hollered. “Irma called, return the favor!”

Argus sighed, making his way back down the stairs and into the kitchen. He plopped his papers down onto the table, set for dinner for two.

Argus dialed the number and waited for an answer, twirling the coiled wire in his fingers after the first few rings.

“Pince residence, how may I help you?” 

“Irma please.”

“Who’s calling?”

“Argus,” he sighed. “Filch,”

A muffled yell came from the other side of the phone.

Irma’s sweet voice danced through the phone, “Argus! Hello!”

He didn’t answer.

“Hello?”

“Yes, hi,” he said flatly

“Oh good!” He could hear Irma’s smile. “I was wondering if I could come visit for your birthday?”

He paused. “Really?”

“Of course! I’d love to see you again before I start work after the summer! There’s so much to catch up on!”

“Okay.” He let the corners of his mouth turn up. “Okay, I’d love that, too.”

“Brilliant,” Irma sang. “I’ll see you soon, Argus.”

“Can’t wait.” He placed the phone back onto its place, the smile on his face not wavering.

His mother, Diana, popped her head into the room. “Aren’t you glad I had you call?”

He gave her a begrudged nod, piling his papers back into his arms and racing up to his room.

Upon his arrival, Mrs. Norris weaved herself between his calves, purring and meowing.

His mother had, of course, found out about the cat once Andonis figured out how to reverse the silencing spell Irma had put on her. Her immediate response was throwing her out onto the street, until she saw how happy she made Argus, letting him keep it on the terms that the cat would be his sole responsibility.

He scooped her up off the ground so he could bring her to his desk on the other side of the room. She sat there patiently, purring as Argus filled out his final pieces of paperwork.

A soft knock on the door drew Argus’ attention away from his work. He spun around in his chair, his mom smiling at the door.

“Your dad and Andonis should be home later tonight.”

Argus forced a smile. “Brilliant, just in time for my birthday.”

His mother’s eyes softened at the hint of sarcasm in his voice. “Dinner’s ready, anyway.”

Argus nodded and followed her down the stairs to the table. On top of it, two steaks and plenty of sides for him and his mother.

“Figured we could get the birthday traditions out of the way tonight, so you could spend tomorrow with Irma.” Diana raised her eyebrows at her son.

“Thanks.” He pulled out her chair for her and took his own seat beside her, piling food onto his plates.

“So how was work today?” She asked, filling her own plate.

“Alright,” he mumbled, spraying crumbs out onto the table.

“ _How was your day, mom?”_ Diana suggested, making Argus look up apologetically.

“Sorry.” He let himself finish his bite. “How _was_ your day?”

Her eyes lit up. “Great, thanks for asking!”

“Why’s that?”

“I’m just excited to see your brother and father again… I spent the whole day getting the house ready and started a big breakfast for them in the morning!”

Argus nodded along, trying to share her excitement, despite him being anything but.

“Did you get all your work done today?” She moved her knife back and forth across her steak.

“Just about,” he said. “I have one or two forms left,”

Diana sighed and set her silverware down onto the table. “You’re overworking yourself!”

“I’m lucky enough to have gotten this job after barely finishing secondary school, I can’t take any risks.”

Diana frowned and slid a few more pieces of meat onto his plate. The two continued to eat in silence, the only sound in the air a distant dog greeting the moon and the quiet chewing of the mother and son.

Diana started to stand, plate in hand. “I got you something.”

“Really?” Argus had always been expected to keep quiet when he wasn’t given any gifts, which was most years. His parents simply didn’t know what to buy a muggle child; he wouldn’t be able to control any enchanted items, and the family was too far departed from the non-magical world to know where to begin.

Diana pulled an envelope out of a drawer in the kitchen. She ran her finger along the outside of it before handing it to him with a smile.

He ran in finger through the fold, ripping the seam. 

_Thank you for enrolling in ‘Kwikspell’!_

_Your weekly subscriptions will begin arriving next Friday!_

_Get ready to develop your magical skills and become the next great wizard or witch!_

  * _Kwikspell CO._



“What’s this?” He looked up at her, his heart fluttering.

“It’s supposed to help wizards further their skills… I figured you could give it a shot.” She smiled down at him. “Oh! I almost forgot!” 

She raced to the pie cupboard on the other side of the room and crouched down to open the lowest drawer. She pulled out a long rectangular box, pine in color, and carefully set it on the table in front of him.

“It’s your dad’s old one….” She smiled. “Before he got hired for the ministry and got an upgrade… It’s a fairly simple, standard make.”

His shaky hands grabbed hold of the top of the box and carefully slipped it off, revealing a delicately wrapped wand in matching pine ribbon.

She continued, “Thought it’d be easier than explaining to some wand-makers our situation,”

He wrapped his hand around the bottom of the wand and held it there for a moment, shifted it around and waited again. A smile spread across his face and he carefully placed it back in the box.

He stood and wrapped his arms around his mother’s shoulders. “Thank you.”

Diana smiled and held onto his shoulders. “Happy birthday, Argus.”

xxx

Argus took a step out of his room, donned in white and blue striped pajamas, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Argy!” Andonis wrapped his arm around his younger brother’s neck and mussed his unbrushed hair.

“Andonis.” He huffed in an unenthusiastic manner.

Unwrapping him from under his shoulder, Andonis pushed Argus an arm’s distance away from him, still keeping his hands on his shoulders. He looked him up and down, then once again jolted Argus towards him with a hug.

“It’s been awhile,” Andonis remarked, spraying particles of spit in his younger brother’s ear.

Argus nodded, pulling away. “It has.”

“Happy birthday, by the way!” 

“Thanks.” Argus started down the staircase, quickly joined by Andonis.

Andy slung his arm over his brother’s shoulder. “So, how’s, uh… what is it you do again?”

He sighed, “I help determine the rise and fall of local business’ income.”

“Right…” Andonis remarked distantly before diving into his own story. “I just finished my first, well... in terms _you’ll_ understand... mission, with Dad.” A smile spread across his face, oozing with arrogance as they reached the dining room.

“And how was that?” Diana sang from the kitchen, her voice barely audible over the sizzling of bacon on the stove.

“He was brilliant.” Mortimer wrapped his arm around his wife’s waist. Argus’ heart dropped into his stomach at the sight of him but was left unacknowledged by his father before continuing, “He caught one of the most nefarious wizards I’ve ever dealt with, in his first week!”

“That’s my boy!” Diana set the pan on the oven and raced over to give her eldest son a kiss on the cheek.

“Oh, stop, stop,” He laughed, _obnoxiously_ , Argus thought.

“Oh, yes, Argus!” Mortimer finally laid eyes upon his other son. “How… how is… oh what was it you do again?”

“I—” He began, but was swiftly cut off by Andonis.

“He helps businesses with sales.” He yanked a seat away from the table for himself and sat down. “Interesting, huh?”

Argus frowned, “No, no I determ—”

“ _Very_ interesting!” Mortimer clapped Argus on the back with one large, burly hand, before slamming down into the chair beside Andy.

Argus slinked into the kitchen to join Diana. “You need any help?”

“Should be done soon… I think you can join your dad and brother at the table.”

“ _Can_ I help?”

She looked at him for a second before her eyes filled with understanding. “Right, sure.”

She scanned the kitchen, searching for something for Argus to do. 

“Could you get an early start on some of the dishes I’ve dirtied up?”

Argus nodded and crossed over to the sink, starting the water and sudsing up the plates stacked on the counter beside him.

Diana continued to clank around dishes behind him for a little while longer before asking for Argus’ help in setting it out on the dining room table.

Upon placing the final serving tray, Argus reluctantly took his seat across from Andonis.

“Oh!” Mortimer shouted, sending a mouthful of crumbs splattering onto the table. “Happy Birthday, by the way!”

“Thanks.” Argus gave him a half-smile, brushing his father’s debris off of his plate.

“I was gonna get you something,” Andy started, “But I forgot about it the last time I was in town... y’know, because I’ve been off the chart for so long… hunting rogue wizards.”

“That’s alright.” Argus nodded, taking a small bite of his breakfast scramble.

Diana took a seat beside him and lovingly shook his knee with her hand below the table.

“So when do you have to head back?” Diana asked quietly before taking a bite of bacon.

“Oh, I’m not sure yet,” Mortimer bellowed. “I’ll have to check with Erikson later today, shouldn’t be less than a couple of days, though,”

Diana nodded, smiling. “We’re excited to have you back!”

xxx

“Argus, Irma’s here!” Diana shouted up the stairs from the front door.

“I’ll be right there,” He hollered back, quickly checking himself over in the mirror, slicking down his hair and straightening out his shirt. 

He skidded down the stairs, stopping just short of the entryway-mat, where Irma was standing. She donned a deep plum dress with a form-fitting top, belted off at the waist, sending the skirt away from her legs like a princess’, stopping just under her knees. Covering it was a long, black cloak. She carefully slipped off a pair of short wedges, then slicked a few hairs straggling out of her bun behind her ears.

“Argus!” A wide smile stretched across her face as she opened her arms wide for a hug.

He reached around her waist and held her closely before she pulled away with a smile.

“I got something for you.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him up towards his room.

She quickly closed the door behind the two and produced a small, tear drop shaped bottle from her pocket, holding an opaque, deep blue liquid.

“What is that?” Argus asked as she struggled to pop the small cork out of it.

“It’s… ergh, they use it on lab animals… during tests to…” She continued to yank at the cork, “to make sure they live as long as they need to… to finish tests.” She got the cork free.

“So it’s like… like what?”

“A little extra time for our favorite cat.” She knelt down and rubbed her fingers against the carpeting to lure Mrs. Norris out from under the bed.

She slinked out to get a good look at the source of the sound, and upon seeing Irma’s grin, she bounded over and rubbed her body against the woman’s legs.

“So, can I give it to her?” Irma scratched behind Mrs. Norris’ ashy ears.

“Is it- Are there any side effects?”

“I don’t think so.” Irma examined the vial as if there was an instruction manual hidden somewhere on it.

“Uh...” Argus scratched his head. “Sure?”

Irma smiled and dripped a small amount of the liquid into the palm of her hand, extending it for Mrs. Norris who excitedly lapped it from the smooth, porcelain skin.

She repeated until both her vial and palm were empty.

Argus started down at his cat; she appeared no different that she had a few minutes earlier.

 _Maybe her ears are a bit more up-right?_ Argus thought and squinted his eyes, but quickly gave up with a scratch under her chin.

“Happy birthday.” Irma smiled. “How’ve you been? How’re the local businesses doing?”

“You actually remember what I do.” He let the corners of his mouth turn up. “They’ve been doing well… And so have I.”

“That’s great!” Irma sat down at the foot of the bed. The old, tired springs sagged and squeaked under the slight change in pressure.

“And how’re you?” Argus asked, leaning against the wall.

“I’m great! I got a job at… at Hogwarts.” Irma looked down upon seeing Argus’ grin waver, “just the librarian but…”

“That’s brilliant, Irma.” He forced his mouth to smile again. “It really is.”

“You think so?” She allowed herself to release the grin she’d been repressing.

“Of course I do,” Argus said. “You’re going to be amazing!”

She smiled down at the ground and brushed back a lock of hair that had slipped out of her bun. Looking back at him her grin widened and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“So, tell me what’s been going on with you?” She pulled away and took a seat on the foot of the bed.

Argus joined her. “Nothing, really…”

“Oh _come on!_ ” She nudged his side with her elbow, leaning into him. “There has to be _something_!”

“Lots of paperwork, staying late, getting people tea.” He shrugged.

“Sounds exhausting,” she giggled and gently laid her head on his shoulder.

They sat there in delicious silence, one another’s company filling the air with familiar comfort.

“Does your backyard still have that little red swing set we always used to play on?” Irma smiled, starting for the door.

“It’s still there… dunno if it’ll still hold our weight though.” Argus followed suit, the two slipping down the stairs and into the spindly, lush grass out back.

The air was warm, but a late summer breeze forced the leaves to sway and rub against one another. 

Irma skipped towards the wooden swing set, landing gracefully on the left swing. 

“C’mon Argus!” She waved her hands, urging him towards her. 

Slowly, Argus abided, sitting down on the swing beside her. He left his feet planted on the ground while Irma kicked back and forth, sending herself higher and higher in the air.

Argus couldn’t help himself from staring at her as she swung back and forth beside him. The way her loose hairs swirled about her face, and her smile seemed to light up the dark sky around them convinced him she had to have more magic in her than any other witch or wizard had ever seen in their lives.

“I’ve missed you.” His voice floated through the night air. 

Irma turned toward him, gently letting her feed brush against the grass to slow, her smile taking a more solemn tone than before. Her dark eyes dazzled, reflecting the stars. “I’ve missed you, too.”

And in that moment, she was all the magic he needed.


End file.
